Kiyomizu Akane
"I hope you're ready...." Information Akane is known to be a very mellow, calm, and shy individual. She is considered as the most inexperienced out of the guardians, but the most determined. Personality Akane appears to be a rather collected individual with a mellow personality, often calm about most of her situations. She appears to be rather shy towards strangers. Despite this, she enjoys to cook for others in her free time. In battle, Akane is extremely determined to take down her foes; a trait unique to her out of the guardians. When losing, Akane shows an insane amount of willpower even capable of activating her special ability "Awakening" more than once. Because of this, Akane could be considered as the strongest Guardian ever since the legendary 6th. Abilities As a Guardian of Time and Space, Akane holds a powerful set of abilities. However, despite the immense strength of said abilities, some may require a set charge time in order to achieve them. Akane's main strength comes to close range fighting, often opting to use her blade in combat. Her blade is named "Masamune". She is considered to be the quicker and more nimble moving one compared to the other guardians, being able to utilize her agility to her advantage. If forced to come across long range combat, she can form her dual pistols named "Lightmaker" to attack. However, she isn't a very good shot in tense situations. Skills *Illuminated Glow - She imbues her blade with light, increasing the size by 10x. Can only use for a very limited amount of time as it consumes a lot of energy. Often used as a last resort. Inflicts an excruciating amount of damage if hit. *Lightball - A ball of light the size of a basketball that is launched at her opponents, a commonly used attack by her at close-mid range. Inflicts a decent amount of damage when charged. It also homes in on her opponents. She can control when the ball of light explodes. *Quickstep - Her way of moving from point A to point B in a minimal amount of time. Only a faint blur is seen when used and forms afterimages. When charged she can move at the speed of light, this variation is called "Light Warp". *Sword Wave - Akane can swing her Blade, Masamune and send sharp waves of light towards her opponent. These waves can slice through anything and are extremely dangerous. However, it consumes a surprising amount of her energy so she only utilizes it if she can find an opening. *Sonic Blade - She performs a front flip twice, her blade slicing above, below, behind, and in front of her. This is mostly used as a defensive maneuver to slice through any large objects thrown at her. *Blazing End - Akane's finishing attack. There are three variations. The first being when she activates one of her abilities "Illuminated Glow" and slams her blade into the ground to force a giant explosion of light to engulf and disintegrate her enemy (or enemies). The other is when she forms a giant spiral lightnado to tear her opponents to bits and eventually disintegrating them. The final and most powerful (and most risky one) is when Akane 's blade is engulfed in light, and completely obliterates her opponent. She has never used it due to the amount of energy it consumes and the chance that she may end her own life by doing so. *Awakening - Akane is engulfed by light and emits a purple-blue aura. Her eyes also glow as well. In this form, Akane's strength increases dramatically allowing her to access a nearly infinite amount of energy. However, this form is limited in use mainly depending on how much will the user has, emotion also plays a huge factor. A feature that is unique to Akane is that due to her insane amount of will power, she can use this form more than once. However it can take a huge toll on Akane since after one use will she be fatigued, if she uses it more than 3 times. She could possibly even die. *Long Range Portals - Akane can choose to form a portal to an area that is rather far from her current position, however, the farther the destination the more energy Akane consumes. *Light Based/Time Based Attacks - Akane can control time and space, moreover manipulate light to attack her enemies. She can only keep time frozen for a total of 5 minutes and can undo any type of damage done (only works on inanimate objects, if someone dies she cannot skip time back to where they don't die.) If Akane successfully initiates a fatal blow with one of her light based attacks, the victim will dissipate into bright blue particles of light. *Light Geyser - Akane slams her blade into a ground so a humongous geyser of light appears. A variation when she is awakened called "Ultima Geyser" is when 3 geysers appear at the same time. This takes a bit more mana than a normal Light Geyser. *Charge Shot - Akane's pistols can form a charged shot that can explode on contact of anything. Normally dissipating anything it comes in contact with. It's mainly effective against a group of weaker foes and can deal an average amount of damage on stronger opponents. *Glaring Tornado - Akane spins with her blade out, sucking in all enemies within 2 meters of her. She finishes off with a launch. This is her go-to if surrounded by multiple opponents. *Explosive Wave - Akane emits an explosion of light from her body to send opponents back. *Blinking Strike - Akane attacks from all sides to overwhelm her opponents with her speed and attack power. The final hit ends with an explosive strike to send them back, if not kill them. *Radiance Disk - A giant disk-like projectile made up of light that can cut through ANYTHING. This attack takes awhile to charge. In awakening, Akane can throw multiple Radiance Disks at once. Trivia *Akane is socially awkward. *Akane's tone is described as somewhat monotone but soft and soothing. *Akane is extremely ticklish, if one were to tickle her long enough, she would eventually pass out. *She has a random tendency to meow, if someone were to notify her of it she'd easily get flustered. Gallery Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence